Boo Kong
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine | jva = Takeshi Aono }} Boo Kong is a Marine from the fifth movie and a subordinate of Saga. During the film, he was under the influence of Saga and the Shichiseiken. Appearance Boo Kong is a massive, round man. Compared to his heavy body, his legs look rather small. He has blond hair that curls over his cheeks and, over his body, he has dark green tattoos in triangular patterns. Over a fraction of his body, he wears a fluffy-rimmed, orange, unbuttoned vest. He sports white pants, black shoes and dark grey gloves. He has a continuous scar starting from the top of his face which reaches down to his belly. Personality Boo Kong is shown to be incredibly reckless with a lack of concern for others, as he only cares about fighting. He is also a practitioner of absolute justice, as he was willing to harm the island’s villagers when ordered to do so without remorse. He even went as far as to threaten to kill them for not adhering to the Marines’ laws against practicing religion. Boo Kong frequently laughs in a maniacal way, suggesting inhuman savagery in his character. Despite this, he has also demonstrated a sense of comradery and friendship, declaring Roronoa Zoro as a “nakama” after the pirate allied with the Marines. Boo Kong has a distinct style of laughing: "Nuhahaha". Abilities and Powers Boo Kong is a strong individual, able to slam Lacos, a fairly large man, into a stone altar hard enough to destroy the entire structure with little effort exerted. He is also extremely agile, jumping and crashing into the village’s buildings at high speeds despite his large size. Boo Kong is one of Saga’s higher ranking subordinates, illustrating his above-average strength. He also has the jurisdiction to lead the lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons Boo Kong wields two pierced clubs, and can apparently deal devastating blows with them. History Past At some point, Boo Kong and his fellow Marines joined Saga's dojo and fell under the influence of the Shichiseiken. He was then commanded by the sword to terrorize Asuka Island's natives. The Cursed Holy Sword After Zoro was prompted to venture into the island's forests by the throwing of Saga's knife at him from a distance, Boo Kong, Toma, and Bismarck met the pirate hunter and lead him to the Marine Dojo base. Under Saga’s orders, Boo Kong and his fellow Marines invaded the village to acquire the orbs. Boo Kong began throwing himself at the defending villagers and destroyed the altar of the villagers’ ancestors, calling out for Zoro to fight. When Lacos tried to defend Maya and Izaya from the approaching Zoro, Boo Kong and Bismarck surrounded him, and Boo Kong knocked him into the ruins of the altar. They retrieved the orbs, and Boo Kong announced that villagers would be killed if they were caught practicing religion again before leaving alongside his comrades. Following his and his comrades return to the dojo, Boo Kong accompanied Saga and Zoro into the depths beneath the dojo where Saga instructs Zoro to drop the orbs into a chasm below. Boo Kong then declared Zoro as one of their new comrades and laughed maniacally at Saga’s proclamation of joy and success. Back at the dojo, Boo Kong stood alongside his comrades as Saga addressed all of his followers. Saga declared that having power would determine justice and would rule the world. Boo Kong chanted in support with the rest of the disciples (minus Toma). In the final battle, Boo Kong and his subordinates were assigned with defending Hagun from the Straw Hat Pirates. When Nico Robin and Usopp arrived, Boo Kong challenged them to a fight. However, he and his subordinates were quickly defeated by Robin's Veinte Fleur when she tickled him and pulled his clubs down to hit him on the head, subduing him. She then pulled him to the ground, causing large pieces of rubble from Hagun to fall down on top of him and knock him out. He and his comrades were freed from the Shichiseikan’s control after Zoro defeated Saga. Major Battles *Marines vs. Asuka Island villagers * Boo Kong and his subordinates vs. Nico Robin and Usopp References Site Navigation ca:Boo Kong fr:Boo Kong it:Boo Kong pl:Boo Kong pt-br:Boo Kong Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Asuka Island Characters Category:Movie 5 Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Fighters Who Use Weapons